


Every Time

by xxjinchuurikixx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, Fluff, M/M, Not the kinky kind either, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rated for mentions of the best sex ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx
Summary: Grinning like an idiot, Stiles inhaled deeply, stretched slowly, and in a searching motion, he reached his arm out and slapped the pillow beside him.*In which there's some fluff and slapping.





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [my sterek buddy](http://feigningdesire.tumblr.com/) for her birthday after we watched Daredevil... That's all the context needed 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!! [xxjinchuurikixx](http://xxjinchuurikixx.tumblr.com/)  
> -xo, mo

The room smelled musky and soft, fabric softener and sweat, and Stiles had never woken up feeling so content. He was hugging a pillow that smelled like someone else’s warmth and sleep softness, and his limbs were loose and fluffy. Everything was pulled cotton candy, and then Stiles wriggled his hips and rolled onto his back, feeling the ache of the night’s vigorous and enthusiastic activities lingering in his muscles.

Beside him the bed was warm, the soft stirrings of another sleeping filling the quiet. Grinning like an idiot, Stiles inhaled deeply, stretched slowly, and in a searching motion, he reached his arm out and slapped the pillow beside him.

His hand made a sound, the distinct sound of skin smacking skin, something warm and much harder than a pillow beneath his knuckles, and then there was a grumble next to him, and Stiles’ eyes snapped open. He bolted upright, blankets puddling in his lap, turning over as Derek lifted his hand and rubbed at his cheek.

Derek was disheveled from sleep, black hair sticking in all directions, chest rosy and flushed, and he was beautiful as he growled, pressing his hand flat over his whole face. He snorted hard like a dog that had been smacked on the nose… And he had.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Stiles said, pawing at Derek’s naked chest as Derek brushed his fingers under his eye and over his nose, his face a crinkled expression of displeasure.

“What were you doing?” Derek grumbled, voice sand-rough from sleep.

“Huh?”

“You slapped my pillow.” Derek paused, opening his eyes to look up at Stiles with a blank expression. “Actually, you slapped me in the face.”

God, he was gorgeous, but this was not what Stiles pictured it would be like waking up next to Derek Hale after having the most fantastic sex ever. Not that he had pictured it often, but it was definitely a bit more romantic than the Return of Sourwolf.

“I was checking if you were there,” Stiles said.

“So you slapped my pillow searching for me? Don’t you think that’s where my face would be?”

“I was half awake! I thought you’d be closer! Or gone!”

“Why would I be gone? This is my house,” Derek growled, and Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I was in the half-awake moments after the best sex of my life, and you’re gonna scold me for smacking you in the face.”

“I’m not scolding you,” Derek groaned, sitting up a bit to grab one of Stiles’ wrists. “I’m just curious why you’d reach out blindly for me and slap my pillow. Me.”

Stiles pulled his hand away and covered his face with both palms, wheezing through his fingers. “I wasn’t trying to hit you.”

Grinning, Derek wrapped an arm about Stiles’ shoulders and dragged him back down against the bed, smushing Stiles between the pillows and his chest.

“It’s alright, Stiles. Next time, just roll over. I’ll be there,” Derek said, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ messy hair, smelling Stiles’ shampoo and sweat and his own scent lingering on Stiles’ skin.

Stiles grumbled, burrowing his face into Derek’s neck. “Next time?”

Clearly, even though Stiles was abusive in the morning aftermath, Derek wasn’t pushing him out of bed or kicking him out. In fact, he was making a noise that sounded an awful lot like purring, getting his limbs tangled around Stiles like some big werewolf octopus.

When Stiles got his arms free, he wrapped them around Derek’s waist, hands sliding over his warm, bare skin. Derek smelled so good, Stiles was seconds away from falling back to sleep, just being in his arms, held so close.

Derek growled, a content, possessive sound. “Every time.”

Smiling, Stiles nodded against Derek’s chest, the warmth of Derek’s body and the tangled blankets around them numbing his still sleepy mind. “…Okay. No more slapping. I’ll just roll over and you’ll be there?”

Derek nodded slowly, as if he too was being pulled back to sleep by holding Stiles in his arms. Before Stiles passed back out in the warm morning glow of the bedroom, he felt Derek kiss his temple, and softly sigh, “Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my tumblr on valentines day then realized some of my readers might not follow me there, so here's this baby fluff for you!!


End file.
